


I'd give you my heart but you might stomp on it.

by booklover4eva



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, no happy endings here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booklover4eva/pseuds/booklover4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma goes to see Regina after she becomes The Dark One and things don't go to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd give you my heart but you might stomp on it.

**Author's Note:**

> One shot (sort of) angsty thing that happened after i forgot my meds.  
> Sorry guys, well kinda sorry.  
> Comments and reviews welcome :) x

“Hello Regina.” A voice spoke making Regina turn around in shock, she had been sitting in her study thinking about how to help Emma and getting nowhere when the saviour suddenly appeared.

 

“Emma, you’re alright!” She exclaimed. She stood up and walked over to where Emma stood in the doorway.

 

“Please.” Emma scoffed. “I’m the new Dark One, how can I be alright?”

 

Regina stared at Emma in shock. “I’m sorry, poor choice of words I guess.”

 

“We’ve just been so worried about you; no one’s seen you in over a week.” Regina explained.

 

Emma strode past her and sat down on the sofa, gesturing for Regina to follow. When Regina sat down she spoke. “No one saw me because I didn’t want them to, I just can’t deal with anyone right now.”

 

Regina arched her brow in disbelief. “And yet you came to see me?”

 

Emma looked confused. “Of course I did, you’re my best friend.” She smiled at Regina.

 

Regina’s phone rang making her jump; she looked at the caller ID and saw it was Snow. She sighed before picking up.

 

“Yes Snow, what is it?” She asked.

 

“Regina, something’s happened.” Snow spoke tearfully and Regina could hear crying in the background.

 

“What’s happened?” Regina demanded. She was starting to worry; her thoughts immediately went to Henry.

 

“H… He’s dead, she killed him!” Snow sobbed over the phone and Regina felt cold all over.

 

“Snow who’s dead? Who killed who?” Regina demanded of her.

 

“It’s Robin, he’s dead. Emma killed him; she just ripped out his heart.” Snow said shakily before the phone went dead.

 

“Snow? Snow!” Regina stared at the phone before turning her gaze to the blonde still sitting on her sofa.

 

“She told you then.” Emma said flatly.

 

Regina just gaped at her. “How? How could you do this Emma?!” She cried.

 

Emma looked uncomfortable. “I didn’t want to, it’s just… he made me so mad you know?” She said.

“No I don’t know, so why don’t you try explaining to me why you killed my soul mate!” Regina snapped at her making Emma flinch.

 

“He wasn’t your soul mate, he couldn’t be. He was working with Zelena the whole time. I found out yesterday when I followed him, he went to see her and they were laughing at you! I confronted him about it earlier and he started calling you horrible names, I just snapped, I couldn’t let him live not after that.” Emma explained desperately.

 

Regina sat stunned, she couldn’t believe it. Her soul mate was working with Zelena the whole time and she had no idea.

 

“I’m sorry Regina, truly I am.” Emma said sadly.

 

“He was supposed to be my happy ending.” Regina whispered. This just confirmed everything she knew, villains don’t get happy endings.

 

“You can still have a happy ending Regina.” Emma said determinedly.

 

She moved over to crouch in front of the former queen. “I made you a promise ok, that I would help you find your happy ending.”

 

Regina refused to look at her. “I think you should go Emma, please.”

 

“Don’t send me away Regina. I can be your happy ending, I love you.” Emma said frantically.

 

“Don’t Emma, just don’t.” Regina sighed.

 

“I love you Regina, I always have. Just give me a chance ok?” Emma pleaded with her.

 

“You’re my best friend Emma and I do care about you, but I don’t love you I’m sorry.” Regina said sadly.

 

“But I love you.” Emma whispered wretchedly.

 

“I’m sorry.” Regina replied.

 

Both women had tears in their eyes as Emma stood and walked away.

 

As she stepped over the threshold Emma’s eyes changed to a golden colour and her face became a mask of indifference as her heart was left behind, shattered in pieces.

 

“The saviour is dead; long live the new Dark One.” She hissed before vanishing in a plume of black smoke.


End file.
